


Freeing Time

by lferion



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Clocks, Community: mini_nanowrimo, Drabble, Gen, Mini-Nanowrimo, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the clockwork universe there was no time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mini-nanowrimo 2011, Day 8

_Clocks slay time... time is dead as long as it is being clicked off by little wheels; only when the clock stops does time come to life._ ~William Faulkner

In the clockwork universe there was no time, only ticking, eternal moments, discrete and solitary. All was order, tidy, precise. The Tardis landed in the central machinery with especially loud noises.

In the heart of the world-engine was a casket: ironwood, crystal, ivory and cerasteel, bronze-bound, inlaid with quicksilver symbols and gold. In that box was the heart of Time, prisoned in cold velvet, suspended in lightless, soundless, motionless void.

The Doctor reached the stillpoint unhindered, moving between the moments. The box opened to his touch; the clock stopped, freeing continuity, duration: disorderly, untidy, vibrant Time into the universe again.


End file.
